


"please don't cry"

by nancywheelers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, even when shes dropping him off in washington, stiles and lydia love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancywheelers/pseuds/nancywheelers
Summary: They both knew it was coming. Lydia could almost laugh at how fast the best summer of her life flew by her. The night they graduated, Stiles stuck by her side and he hadn’t left for the last two months.





	"please don't cry"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “please, don’t cry.”  
> 

They both knew it was coming. Lydia could almost laugh at how fast the best summer of her life flew by her. The night they graduated, Stiles stuck by her side and he hadn’t left for the last two months. She was determined to make it the best summer, their last summer together.

There were only a handful of days she didn’t spend with him. When they weren’t sleeping over, one would bound into the other’s room at some ridiculous time in the morning. Lydia would slip off her shoes and climb into bed with him, since it was rare Stiles didn’t sleep in. Stiles would storm into her room, babbling about their plans for the day. And when they did spend the night together it was followed up by coffee and doing nothing but simply being with each other for at least several hours.

About half of their time was spent with Scott. He was normally crashing one of their date nights, not that either one of them minded. They were the original three, after all. Movie nights would either end with all three of them passed out on the couch, or Scott staying there while Stiles and Lydia retired to one of their rooms. Sometimes Malia came along, when Scott invited her. But she was so busy with summer school Lydia hardly ever saw her when she wasn’t helping with homework, or on the rare occasion of shopping (especially considering how close she now was with Scott).

Most of the time, it was just them. Lydia was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading her driving him down to D.C. They both knew what it meant, just never said it. In fact, the most they talked about their relationship was the night Stiles found out he was accepted, while Lydia already knew she was going to MIT.

“Hey, uh, Lyds?” Stiles asked, on her couch. Some movie was playing but neither one of them were really watching. They promised to celebrate the next day his dad had off work, so they were spending a quiet night together instead.

“Hm?” She looked up at him, smiling just a bit at how he was the only one who called her that.

“This whole...college thing. How’s it gonna work?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you...you know? Want t-to be together, when we, you know, go away?” His voice stuttered as he continued the question.

That question was in the back of her mind the day she found out she was accepted to MIT. Did he want to stay together? Be _that_ long distance couple? Was that fair to either one of them? “Do you want to?” She asked quietly.

“Do you?”

She licked her lips, taking a breath. She’d been meaning to say it since the night in the in the locker room, she just didn’t know how to. But it was now, and she felt even more ready than she did that night. “Stiles, I love you.” She looked him in the eyes, Stiles clearly taken aback by her abruptly saying it. “I just got you back.” She now grabbed his hand. “I don’t want to lose you again. So I want to make this work. If, of course, that’s what you want.”

He simply pressed his lips to hers and that was her answer.

 

* * *

 

That was months ago. Now Stiles dorm room was completely unpacked and her heart pounding. They finished unpacking yesterday but it only made sense she head out in the morning. She had a few day drive ahead of her, but there in the parking lot of Stiles dorm building, that wasn’t what she felt anxious about.

Everything seemed great, actually. Stiles would totally find his place here, and even his roommate was nice. Stiles would be fine, that made her feel a little bit better.

“So,”

“So,” He mimicked. “This is it.”

She nodded. “This is it.”

“Lydia, I-” But instead of letting him continue his proclamation, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt tears pricking the back of her eyes, and she didn’t know if she hugged him harder now or the night she got him back.

“Stiles.” She pulled away, and he saw the tears shining in her eyes now.

“Lydia,” He breathed, bringing hand to the back of her neck and kneeling to her height. “Please, don’t cry. Even though you look beautiful when you cry, please don’t. It’s gonna be okay,” She was nodding now. “We’re gonna be like, what, six hours away?”

“Seven.” She interrupted him with a shaky voice.

“We’ll meet halfway. All the time! And we’re gonna call every day, and facetime! You thought you were sick of seeing me so much this summer, you’re gonna be even more sick of me now.”

“I wasn’t sick of you.” She again said softly. She brought her eyes to meet his now. “I love you.”

She smiled and so did he, tears actually dotting his eyes now. “I love you, Lydia. I love you so much!” Despite the sad moment, both laughed. Laughed at how much of a dork he was, laughed at how much they loved and were going to miss each other.

“We’re gonna get through this.” They both nodded, Stiles now pressing her lips to his. The kiss was searing, both Stiles and Lydia putting everything they had into it.

Eventually they pulled away, Lydia sniffling. “I should probably go. I got a few days on the road.”

Stiles nodded, pulling her into his arms once more. “Remember I love you.”

Lydia nodded against him, pulling away reluctantly. “I will.”


End file.
